walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lythronax/My final message.
Greetings all. Sorry for being heavily inactive, I'll explain why in a second. But first, you may have noticed that for a while, the wiki's wordmark had been changed to have this little title above it - "project palaeontology" to be exact. That was the title of a project I was working on but as you will see in a second, this project will never come to full term. As the title of this blog suggests, this is my last message on this wiki, ever. This may seem a little extreme considering the amount of times I have declared my retirement from the wiki and me then coming back a day or two later, but this time, it's official. I am leaving this forever. The main reason is that I am starting to lose interest in dinosaurs and palaeontology ever since my birthday. I am now starting to become interest with other subjects such as other TV shows that are non-related to dinosaurs and movies. Another reason why I am leaving is because the wiki is way past its heyday. Back when I first became admin here, the website had a menagerie of users, some of whom have left the wiki as well. I remember the times when we had a rather large community containing some really good users, such as the likes of Bacner, Collector, Myotragus (then Ibexgod), Vaderxl, Rex Fan, and Edaphosaurus. We also had some really good moments working as a team - such as the infamous Jordan situation (colloquially and unanimously known as Jordangate) and now those times are gone. As part of my final message, here are some little messages for some users. I hope they read them. :Bacner - thank you for giving me both admin rights and the ability to make this wiki better. Without you, this wiki would have rotten away. I really appreciate the amount of time you have spent on the wiki and all the conflicts you have witnessed (Jordangate, BRR et cetera), your work and input has been invaluble. Cheers for that! :Collector - you have worked really hard on the wiki, particularly on the parts of Walking with... I never knew about. Not only is your knowledge on defunct Walking with... games really good, but it is also really important. It allows other users learn about some of the games they were never able to play. Thank you mate! :Vaderxl - I know that you and I did not get along very well when we both joined the wiki (thank you Bacner for sorting that situation out) but your work and dedication to the wiki has been really good. Cheers. :Myotragus - your knowledge on palaeontology has literally blown away, and the wind's impact was made greater when I saw your age. Utilise your knowledge to its greatest potential and your peers will be incredibly proud. Well done and good luck at middle school! Some of you may start thinking that I am leaving Wikia as a whole. This is where you are absolutely wrong. I will still edit on wikis, but not of any palaeontological wikis. You can still message me here and I will respond when possible. Thank you all for the year and a half I spent on this wiki, and I wish you all luck! Goodbye! Category:Blog posts